The field of this invention of that of reels for the receiving, storage, and deploying of cables, hoses, and the such like. Many reels have been manufactured with a familiar diamond pattern lead screw mechanism to cause the line being wound onto the drum of the reel to be wrapped in an orderly and compact fashion. Probably the most common of these is the fishing reel.
Most reels, including the fishing reel, have a known receiving and deployment angle or fleet angle for its service. In the case of the fishing reel, it is always toward the end of the fishing pole.
Offshore drilling systems have reels with capacities of up to 12,000 feet of 1.500" outside diameter cable for controlling of subsea blowout prevention equipment. As various offshore and deepwater rigs are designed and built for this service the receiving and deployment angle for the reels will depend on the construction of the vessel. In some cases special reels have been built to accommodate the desired fleet angles. In other cases, multiple large pulleys or sheaves are also purchased to change the direction of the cables to fit the installation situation. In one case, custom engineering and fabrication is a cost burden, an in the other case the capital cost of the sheave assemblies are a cost burden.